Poking Games and Innuendo Oh my!
by In Love With Forever
Summary: All Bella wants is to try. Is she going to get her way, or will it only end in pain? Rated M for innuendo.


**Warning- Innuendo, be forewarned. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Nor do I own any other authors' published materials. No profit is being made on any of this. **

**Author's Note- The newfound intimacy in Eclipse got a few gears rolling in my head. This is rated M for a reason, but the reason isn't substantial. So read and enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Edward doesn't play fair. That much I already knew from past experiences. Swiping the thoughts from one's mind with a lingering glance of his topaz eyes, or casting away of my words with a single chaste kiss was enough for me to already know that Edward was skilled at playing dirty. What I didn't know was that he had no respect for rules. None at all.

"That's against the rules Edward, and you know it," I said.

I took a large step away from him, furthering the distance between us. Considering the size of his room, it would have been possible to take a few more steps away, but for all intensive purposes, one was enough.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

A comical expression graced his features, knitting his eyebrows together. His pale, perfectly bow shaped lips pressed themselves into a thin, firm line that curved downward into a frown. Even with the flickering confusion, Edward looked more glorious than I could ever hope to be. His beauty caught me off guard in this instance, causing me to stare for a moment too long. Tilting his head of auburn hair upright, his eyes met mine in that mind-sweeping stare that turned everything from my stomach to the soles of my shoes to gelatin mush.

"Did you hear what I said Bella?" The slightly sullen features brightened on his face, only to turn upwards into what I could imagine was elation. Edward enjoyed his ability to dazzle me a little too much, in my opinion.

Deciding not to pick this battle, I let him have his win. I shook my head to answer his question. Whether he knew it or not, I also got a win out of letting him have his. A slightly smug grin tugged on the corner of his lips, stretching them into a crooked smile that sent my heart thumping. Surely he could hear it, causing the smile to grow even more. Seeing him smile was enough of a win for me.

"I said that I was very sorry, and that I didn't know the rules of this particular game. You need to explain them to me so I won't anger you any more than I already have, love," He said.

"The rules? I already explained those to you. Besides, its not like I'm the only one that knows these rules. I bet Alice and Jasper both know them, probably even Rosalie and Emmett. They're universal rules, Edward," I shifted my weight from foot to foot while talking.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, "Do you think Carlisle and Esme know them?" The tone of his voice was light, amused.

I smiled, "Probably Edward, its like I said. _Everyone_ knows them, well, besides you of course."

All he did was frown. He seemed to think for a minute, his ocher eyes glazing over as he stared pas the wall of his room.

"Alright then, would you mind explaining them to me again?" He asked.

I sighed deeply, teasing him a little longer, "Fine, but I'm serious about this Edward. You really need to listen to me. This will never work if you don't listen to me. Besides Edward, all I'm asking is that you _try_, that we _try._ That's all I want, is for us to _try_. I don't see how it won't work."

Edward nodded after every of my words, acknowledging that he understood. I explained the rules in brief, since 'in brief' was all that they were.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked after getting situated.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that Bella?" He asked, bemused.

"Now isn't the time to be getting arrogant, Edward. I'm entirely and completely serious. So, are you ready?" I asked again.

He nodded, and then it happened. I thought I was ready, but I clearly hadn't been. I seized, a little gasp of air escaping my lips, and then shuddered. I had no idea that it would have been like this. A million thoughts when flying through my head at a hundred miles an hour. _Was it worth it? Would we do it again? _The answers to both of these questions were just as illusive and unknown to me as were the lyrics of Iron Butterfly's song 'In a Gadda da Vida'.

Before I could stop myself, I cried out, "Holy crow Edward! Great, another bruise to add to the list. Ugh!"

Edward retracted the tool that caused me pain. A look of pure anguish crossed his features.

"Bella, oh dear god. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" He jaw was clenched, his nostrils flared, and a glimmer of self loathing sparked in his eyes.

I sighed, getting ready to speak, but Edward cut me off, "I can't even do this right! Who's to say I'll be able to- darn you really are bruising."

The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been with Edward first thrust himself at me. It turned into a slow, dull, thump, where at which the blood centered and pooled underneath the surface.

"I'm okay, really I'm fine. I just had no idea that…well…I had no idea that it was really so _hard_. I mean, Edward, that takes granite to a whole new level of extremes. And talk about _long_. You really were serious."

Edward grimaced. His entire face was thrown into that expression. I felt worse for making him feel bad, than I actually hurt.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please, I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off before he could apologize anymore. He needed a break with the masochism. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize Edward. If anyone is at fault, then it's me. I was the one that asked you- begged you- to try. I knew that this could have happened. Let's just," I swallowed, "put this behind us."

My reassurance wasn't enough for Edward.

"No, I didn't follow the rules. If I would have, this would have never happened."

He did have a point there.

"You are right about that," I muttered, "The rules are there for a reason. If you would have stayed half an arm's length away and waited until I counted to three then maybe your poke wouldn't have been so hard."

He hung his head, "If I can't even follow the rules to the Poking Game, then who's to say I can accomplish anything?"

"Now that's a little melodramatic, Edward. Just forget about it. You were right to begin with- vampires plus humans plus poking just doesn't work. I had no idea that your finger was that hard though," I rubbed the sore spot on my bicep, attempting to soothe the heated skin.

For the first time after the little charade Edward smiled slightly. "Now, I personally think that you're going a little overboard with the whole granite thing. I'm not _that_ hard, Bella. I just seem that way to you. Maybe next time you should go first. I did offer to let you take charge, I hope you remember." He smiled, showcasing all of his extremely polished pearly whites.

"Yes, believe me, I remember. Why in the world did I say that you should go first anyways?" I shook my head indignantly.

"Forget about it love, let's just go get you some ice for that." Edward smiled.

He held open the door for me, ushering me out before closing the door behind him. I cradled my slightly injured arm and turned toward the stairs. I could have sworn I heard him say something about gardens and Eden under his breath, but the words were incomprehensible.

**Author's note- If you don't get the last line, look up the story behind the song 'In a Gadda da Vida'. It should make sense then. Oh and there aren't really any rules to the poking game, it was simply for the purpose of the innuendo's sake. There are a few jokes from the VMT thread that are new, that discusses possibilities for intimacy between Edward and Bella. I hope you liked it, it actually came to me at 3 in the morning. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
